


Once It's All Over

by Halloweengirl



Series: Aftermath [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Background Relationships, Canonical Character Death, Chatting & Messaging, Dark Past, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Koizumi Mahiru, Past Character Death, Post-Canon, Spoilers, Swearing, Unresolved Emotional Tension, chatfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:09:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24423310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halloweengirl/pseuds/Halloweengirl
Summary: Once everything's over, how will life unfold on the Jabberwock archipelago? Let's find out...with text messages!
Relationships: Daimon Masaru & Kemuri Jataro & Shingetsu Nagisa & Utsugi Kotoko, Hinata Hajime & Everyone, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito (One-Sided), Koizumi Mahiru & Mioda Ibuki & Saionji Hiyoko & Tsumiki Mikan, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Mioda Ibuki & Everyone, Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan, Mitarai Ryota & Ultimate Imposter, Naegi Makoto & Everyone, Nidai Nekomaru & Owari Akane, Pekoyama Peko & Tanaka Gundham, Sonia Nevermind/Soda Kazuichi (one-sided), Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham
Series: Aftermath [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802008
Comments: 53
Kudos: 133





	1. New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Wow a chatfic, as if this hasn't been done thousands of times already *facepalm*  
> So small changes from canon here because the ppl who wrote DR3 are cowards:  
> \- Kirigiri's actually dead  
> \- Hope's Peak Academy isn't rebuilt  
> \- Kamukura becomes Hinata's alter instead of merging with him  
> \- Enoshima didn't brainwash the DR2 cast, she actually mind-fucked them into joining her (but she still made them watch Nanami's death to give them despair)  
> \- The Remnants have more injuries than just Kuzuryū's eye and Komaeda's arm (I'll probably delve more into it as the fic goes on)  
> \- Things aren't all sunshine and flowers like the anime's ending might have suggested  
> \- Yukizome was the mastermind of the Final Killing Game instead of Tengan  
> \- The DRV3 cast attended Hope's Peak Academy and were in the same grade as Andō, Izayoi and Kimura, but almost all of them died during the Reserve Department riots  
> \- Amami is the leader of the 13th Division of the Mirai Foundation and survives the killing game  
> \- I'm censoring tf out of Hanamura, I just can't write dirty stuff and he makes me uncomfortable

February 7th, 2016

(13:25) _Server created by **Naegi Makoto**. 16 people added to the server. Click here for details._

(13:26) **Naegi Makoto** : So hi everyone, I know this is sudden but I kinda read through Gekkōgahara-san's notes and apparently communicating with friends helps recovery so??? here you go?? I have no idea how this is gonna work but have fun I guess

(13:26) _**Naegi Makoto** has left the server._

(13:32) _**Kuzuryū Fuyuhiko** has gone online._

(13:32) **Kuzuryū Fuyuhiko** : ok what the fuck is this

(13:32) _**Mioda Ibuki** has gone online._

(13:33) **Mioda Ibuki** : OOOOOOOOHHHHHH YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHH GROUP CHAT BOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

(13:33) **Kuzuryū Fuyuhiko** : never mind I figured it out. this is hell isn't it

(13:34) _ **Mioda Ibuki** has changed 16 nicknames. Click here for details._

(13:35) **xX_SceneQueen_Xx** : @everyone GET OVER HERE IBUKI-CHAN WANTS TO SEE THE RESULTS

(13:35) _ **that's for my cringe com** has gone_ online.

(13:36) **that's for my cringe com** : What did you do

(13:36) **xX_SceneQueen_Xx** : What had to be done, Mahiru-chan.

(13:36) **baby gangsta** : that's weirdly ominous

(13:36) **baby gangsta** : also fuck you

(13:37) **that's for my cringe com** : Who even gave you mod rights

(13:37) _ **God** has gone online._

(13:37) **God** : Someone who didn't know what they were doing, obviously

(13:37) _ **God** has removed mod rights from 14 people. Click here for details._

(13:37) **God** : Bow down, peasants

(13:38) **God** : The other admin is Imposter bc they have more responsibility than the rest of you combined

(13:38) **xX_SceneQueen_Xx** : Hajime-chan I trusted you :((((((

(13:38) **baby gangsta** : i'm getting sonia vibes, this is so weird

(13:38) **God** : Btw before you ask, no I'm not changing the nicknames

(13:39) **xX_SceneQueen_Xx** : Ok but seriously @everyone HELLOOOOOOO????? Y'ALL??

(13:40) ** _LOUD FRIEND_** _has gone online._

(13:40) **LOUD FRIEND** : ???

(13:40) **xX_SceneQueen_Xx** : NEKOMARU-CHANNNN MI AMIGO

(13:40) **xX_SceneQueen_Xx** : YESSSS

(13:41) **LOUD FRIEND** : I just read Naegi-kun's message, and this is an excellent idea! Strengthening our bonds as a group will surely help us in the long run!

(13:41) _**deserves the world** has gone online._

(13:41) **deserves the world** : What is this?

(13:41) **xX_SceneQueen_Xx** : Hi Mikan-chan!!!!!!

(13:41) **that's for my cringe com** : Sup

(13:42) **baby gangsta** : welcome to hell

(13:42) _ **w h o m s t** has gone online._

(13:42) _ **anime4life** has gone online._

(13:43) **that's for my cringe com** : Lemme guess, Imposter and Mitarai?

(13:43) **w h o m s t** : Yeah

(13:43) **anime4life** : Yes

(13:44) **that's for my cringe com** : Ibuki-chan, I think you went out of control with the nicknames

(13:44) **xX_SceneQueen_Xx** : :)

(13:44) **baby gangsta** : wtf is that smiley face for

(13:44) **xX_SceneQueen_Xx** : :)

(13:45) **baby gangsta** : WHAT IS IT FOR

(13:45) **deserves the world** : What's going on I'm scared

(13:45) _ **kazoo** has gone online._

(13:45) **kazoo** : ayyyy guys what's going on

(13:45) **kazoo** : WAIT WHAT IS THIS

(13:46) **xX_SceneQueen_Xx** : >:) How nice of you to join us, Kazooichi-chan

(13:46) **baby gangsta** : oh ok that's just you being a weird bitch. why am i not surprised

(13:47) **God** : I'm shaking this is too good

(13:47) _ **OccultQueen** has gone online._

(13:47) _ **TheOverlordOfIce** has gone online._

(13:48) **OccultQueen** : Could this be what is known as a classic teenage bonding experience? How exciting!

(13:48) **baby gangsta** : why tf are you surprised, we had one back at hope's peak too

(13:48) **kazoo** : you better leave Sonia-san alone or else

(13:48) _ **Pearl kinnie** has gone online._

(13:49) **baby gangsta** : or else what :)

(13:49) **baby gangsta** : bitch :)

(13:49) **kazoo** : ...nothing

(13:49) **TheOverlordOfIce** : Coward.

(13:49) **kazoo** : STFU HAMSTER MAN

(13:49) _ **minion** has gone online._

(13:50) **minion** : I smell conflict

(13:50) **minion** : HEY WHO THE HELL CHANGED MY NAME

(13:50) **xX_SceneQueen_Xx** : Meeeeeee~

(13:50) **minion** : I will tear out your kneecaps and make you choke on them

(13:50) **that's for my cringe com** : Hiyoko-chan NO

(13:51) **minion** : Fiiiine :(

(13:51) **minion** : Ibuki-onee you're on thin fucking ice

(13:51) **xX_SceneQueen_Xx** : Ooooooo so scary >:)

(13:52) **_[W_** _ **]here's [T]he [F]ood** has gone online._

(13:52) **[W]here's [T]he [F]ood** : ayeeeee y'all

(13:52) **God** : Hi, welcome to a realm of pure chaos

(13:52) **TheOverlordOfIce** : That's a good line.

(13:52) _**MasterChef** has gone online._

(13:53) **MasterChef** : Well this should be interesting

(13:53) **MasterChef** : Gotta say, I like the nickname

(13:53) **xX_SceneQueen_Xx** : FINALLY SOMEONE RECOGNIZES IBUKI-CHAN'S TALENT

(13:53) **xX_SceneQueen_Xx** : You're very welcome, Teruteru-chan :)))))))

(13:54) **LOUD FRIEND** : I apologize for not saying anything sooner! I like my name too!

(13:54) **OccultQueen** : So do I! "Good vibes all over", as they say!

(13:54) **that's for my cringe com** : I think mine's fine too, don't worry about it

(13:54) **xX_SceneQueen_Xx** : odfnljbfsddshbfskbfd yall are so precious and valid,,,, love you guys

(13:54) **[W]here's [T]he [F]ood** : awwww we love you too

(13:55) _**LuckyCharms** has gone online._

(13:55) **kazoo** : oh n o

(13:55) **baby gangsta** : this is gonna end horribly isn't it

(13:55) **LuckyCharms** : I'm not surprised you'd think that way, Kuzuryū-kun! It's true that my being involved with this server isn't exactly something you guys would be looking forward to.

(13:55) **minion** : Oh my god you've only been here for 32 seconds and I'm already tired of you

(13:56) **LuckyCharms** : That's to be expected from someone like me, haha. I'll see myself out so I won't bother the rest of you.

(13:56) _**LuckyCharms** has gone offline._

(13:57) **that's for my cringe com** : .......Well that could've gone better

(13:57) **w h o m s t** : Great job everyone, I'm sure the THERAPEUTIC goals of this server are being achieved right now

(13:58) **OccultQueen** : I wholeheartedly agree. Sōda-san, Kuzuryū-san and Saionji-san, the three of you were unnecessarily rude to Komaeda-san.

(13:58) **God** : You guys are assholes, I'm gonna go talk to him

(13:58) **God** : See you in a bit

(13:58) _**God** has gone offline._

(13:59) **xX_SceneQueen_Xx** : ...Is it just Ibuki-chan or did the mood drop all of a sudden :(

(13:59) **Pearl kinnie** : It isn't just you.

(13:59) **kazoo** : bruh i didn't even do anything, the weirdo just started insulting himself like usual

(13:59) **OccultQueen** : Small as your contribution may be, you added to the insult.

(13:59) **kazoo** : ok maybe i was a bit of a dick

(14:00) **baby gangsta** : yeah no shit. i guess i'm kinda at fault too

(14:00) **that's for my cringe com** : Well at least you're aware of it

(14:00) **LOUD FRIEND** : @kazoo @baby gangsta @minion You owe Komaeda-kun an apology!!

(14:00) **minion** : First of all why did you @ me, I'm right here

(14:00) **minion** : Second of all, why tf do I have to apologize?? I just stated a fact and he left on his own, let's drop the subject ok?

(14:01) **deserves the world** : Agreed, let's talk about something else

(14:01) **minion** : stfu you useless cunt

(14:01) _**deserves the world** has gone offline._

(14:01) _**w h o m s t** has muted **minion**. Click here for details._

(14:01) **w h o m s t** : I'll delete this conversation altogether if you guys don't calm down right now

(14:01) **anime4life** : I heard about another group chat, was it like this one?

(14:02) **MasterChef** : Well Komaeda-kun and Hinata-kun weren't in it, so I'd tend to say no

(14:02) **TheOverlordOfIce** : Also, we're missing a member from before.

(14:02) **Pearl kinnie** : ...

(14:02) _**that's for my cringe com** has gone offline._

-:-

Mahiru leaned back in her chair, sighing as she shut her laptop. Things had started out well—how could the topic have come to this...!? How did they go from silly nicknames to mentioning Chiaki-chan of all people?

Memories flashed through her mind like photos in her camera's storage. The darkened, maze-like hallways. Screams pouring out of the courtroom's monitors. Bloodstains splattered everywhere. Laughter. More laughter.

Her own laughter.


	2. Second Take

Mahiru awoke with a yawn, absentmindedly rubbing her eyes as she pressed the button to turn off her alarm clock. She brushed a few stray tresses of red hair out of her face and got out of bed. A single glance out the window told her the archipelago was going to be struck by a tropical storm later—that meant no tasks requiring to go outside for the day.

After putting on her white, long-sleeved shirt with forest green shorts, she sat down at her desk and opened her laptop. Immediately, she was bombarded with dozens of notifications from the server. After the events from the day before, Mahiru wasn't exactly thrilled to go back online—but there wasn't really a choice, was there? Naegi had explicitly told them the server was for therapeutic purposes. With a puzzled yet resignated frown, the photographer scrolled all the way up to see what the ruckus was all about.

-:-

February 8th, 2016

(9:44) **_God_** _has gone online._

(9:44) **God** : Ok @everyone I'm gonna lay down a few rules here so we don't have a repeat of yesterday bc that was honestly a complete shitshow

(9:45) **God** : 1. No hurtful/triggering comments, even if you think of them as a joke. 2. If an argument starts up anyway, either do it in private messages or in person, just not here. 3. Starting from now, everyone's gonna have to check in daily to let everyone know you're okay. Whether it's by text message or selfie, just let us know every morning so we can help if there's a problem.

(9:47) _**w h o m s t** has pinned a message. Click here for details._

(9:48) **w h o m s t** : Just a quick heads-up, I might not talk much in this server but I WILL be here. Watching you guys.

(9:49) **[W]here's [T]he [F]ood** : yea ok those rule thingies seem doable

(9:49) **LOUD FRIEND** : I agree!

(9:54) **MasterChef** : Wait a minute why did you two answer at the same time

(9:55) **[W]here's [T]he [F]ood** : i was training with coach duh

(9:55) **MasterChef** : Ohhhhh, I see. Sorry for the misunderstanding

(9:55) **LOUD FRIEND** : I have no idea what you're talking about, but don't worry about it!

(9:56) **OccultQueen** : Good day, everyone!

(9:56) **TheOverlordOfIce** : Greetings, mortals.

(9:56) **MasterChef** : Ok guys what's your excuse? Doing frisky stuff in the morning?

(9:57) **OccultQueen** : I do not know what you are referring to. I was merely tending to the Twelve Zodiac Generals' needs with the help of Tanaka-san.

(9:57) **TheOverlordOfIce** : Indeed. Unless you wish to face my wrath, mortal, do not sully this realm with impure ideologies.

(9:57) **MasterChef** : ....Duly noted, sorry about that

(9:57) **xX_SceneQueen_Xx** : IBUKI-CHAN HAS ARRIVED, WHAT'S UPPPPPPPPPP

(9:58) **[W]here's [T]he [F]ood** : sup mioda

(9:58) _**deserves the world**_ _has gone online._

(9:59) **minion** : Before any of you dumbasses ask, the only reason I arrived at the same time as her is bc we just finished a conversation

(9:59) **deserves the world** : Yes! It was actually an argument at first, but eventually we both apolodfkdnflsdbfs

(9:59) **God** : Tsumiki are you ok

(10:00) **minion** : She's fine, just accidentally dropped her phone

(10:00) **deserves the world** : That's not true :( you knocked it out of my handskfjnsldbhf

(10:00) **minion** : Oops it happened again! She's really clumsy, huh

(10:01) **xX_SceneQueen_Xx** : mmmmmmmm Ibuki-chan thinks this is bullcrap

(10:02) **_that's for my cringe com_** _has gone online._

(10:02) **minion** : Hi Mahiru-onee!

(10:02) **OccultQueen** : Good day!

(10:03) **that's for my cringe com** : Sorry for not responding earlier, I just woke up

(10:03) **LOUD FRIEND** : Don't worry about it! A healthy sleep schedule is essential for optimal activity throughout the day!

(10:03) **MasterChef** : Good meals too, but yeah Nidai-kun's right

(10:04) **Pearl kinnie** : Hello everyone.

(10:04) **TheOverlordOfIce** : Greetings, fellow Warrior of the Void.

(10:05) **baby gangsta** : wtf are you even talking about? also hi i guess

(10:05) **[W]here's [T]he [F]ood** : ayyyyyy

(10:05) **xX_SceneQueen_Xx** : SUP FUYUHIKO-CHAN

(10:06) **anime4life** : Hi, guys?

(10:06) **w h o m s t** : Hello, Mitarai-kun

(10:06) **that's for my cringe com** : Notice how Mitarai-kun was the only one who actually got spoken to by Twogami

(10:06) **OccultQueen** : A fine observation!

(10:07) **anime4life** : ...What's that supposed to mean?

(10:07) **xX_SceneQueen_Xx** : *silently shipping you two in the corner* oh, nothing

(10:07) **Pearl kinnie** : What is this "shipping" you're talking about?

(10:07) **MasterChef** : Oh boy, I could write a whole essay on that

(10:07) **kazoo** : sup guys

(10:07) **baby gangsta** : hey

(10:08) **that's for my cringe com** : Hi Sōda

(10:08) **xX_SceneQueen_Xx** : HI FELLOW PINK HAIR BUDDY

(10:08) **kazoo** : AYYYYYYYY

(10:09) **God** : @everyone Uhhhhh guys I managed to convince Komaeda to log back in, please BEHAVE for once

(10:09) **God** : Yall have no idea how hard it was to reason w him

(10:09) **God** : I'm really not asking that much, just follow the rules pinned above and it should be ok

(10:10) _**LuckyCharms**_ _has gone online._

(10:10) **LuckyCharms** : Hello!

(10:10) **minion** : Are you angry about yesterday

(10:11) **minion** : I got chewed out by Hinata-onii in DMs, wasn't a fun experience

(10:11) **minion** : I think Kamukura got on my case at some point bc the writing style even changed D:

(10:11) **minion** : All this for a single text

(10:12) **w h o m s t** : To be fair you've had that coming for a long time

(10:12) **TheOverlordOfIce** : This dimension's balance has been restored.

(10:12) **[W]here's [T]he [F]ood** : yo komaeda you've been typing for a while, are u good

(10:12) **baby gangsta** : i think you guys broke him

(10:14) **LuckyCharms** : There's no need to worry about a worthless bug like me! I wouldn't be mad about you speaking your mind, Saionji-san—I merely wished to spare you guys from my unwanted presence. I know I'm being a bother just by being here, so you don't have to worry. I'll only talk if necessary. I wouldn't want to ruin everything like yesterday, after all! I'm sorry to hear about Hinata-kun scolding you—I'm sure he didn't mean to be hurtful in any way. I'm actually a bit surprised he would stand up for someone like me in the first place. I'm sure it must've taken up quite a bit of his time, too. In that case, I also apologize for wasting your time like that, Hinata-kun.

(10:15) **kazoo** : damn i wasnt expecting i'd be reading a fuckin novel at 10 am

(10:15) **that's for my cringe com** : Where are our emotional supports Ibuki-chan and Nidai-kun when you need them

(10:15) **that's for my cringe com** : nvm I see them typing

(10:16) **LOUD FRIEND** : Please don't put yourself down like that! Just remember that we're all here if you ever need to talk about something!

(10:16) **xX_SceneQueen_Xx** : NAGITO-CHANNNNNN I'M COMING OVER TO YOUR ROOM TO HUG YOU IF THAT'S OKAY

(10:17) **LuckyCharms** : You really shouldn't force yourself to comfort me! I'm fine, I promise!

(10:17) **OccultQueen** : Nonsense! I shall hurry over as well!

(10:17) **TheOverlordOfIce** : One of my Twelve Zodiac Generals has volunteered to offer assistance.

(10:17) **God** : Ok FINE. Screw it, I'm going too

(10:18) **w h o m s t** : So am I

(10:18) **anime4life** : Did I just hear an animal stampede in the hallway or something

-:-

Stifling a laugh by pressing her palm against her mouth, Mahiru closed her laptop. This had gone considerably better than the day before, she thought. Maybe this server was a good idea after all.

The photographer then put her shoes on and headed out into the hallway to meet with the others.


	3. Beautiful Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small timeskip now that things are relatively ok, bc there's not gonna be ONLY fluff in this :))))

February 23rd, 2016

(4:20) **xX_SceneQueen_Xx** : Blaze it

(4:21) **xX_SceneQueen_Xx** : Ibuki-chan's bored, you guys ghosted her :(

(4:22) **that's for my cringe com** : Ibuki-chan it's 5 am, go back to sleep please

(4:23) **xX_SceneQueen_Xx** : Bold of you to assume Ibuki-chan was asleep in the first place, she's still too excited about Nekomaru-chan's bday party from yesterday

(4:23) **xX_SceneQueen_Xx** : But anywaysssssss,,,, what are YOU doing up??

(4:24) **that's for my cringe com** : Not much, just browsing art blogs

(4:24) **anime4** **life** : I'm reading manga, in case anyone's interested in borrowing some

(4:25) **w h o m s t** : Go to sleep

(4:25) **xX_SceneQueen_Xx** : hol up

(4:25) **xX_SceneQueen_Xx** : @everyone say aye if you're awake

(4:25) **that's for my cringe com** : Aye

(4:26) **w h o m s t** : Aye

(4:26) **anime4life** : Aye

(4:26) **kazoo** : aye (working on stuff, leave me alone)

(4:26) **LuckyCharms** : Aye...?

(4:26) **OccultQueen** : Aye!

(4:26) **TheOverlordOfIce** : Aye.

(4:26) **God** : Aye

(4:27) **xX_SceneQueen_Xx** : WHY WERE YALL IGNORING IBUKI-CHAN

(4:27) **OccultQueen** : Apologies, I was in the middle of a ritual to bring good fortune to Nidai-san for his birthday!

(4:27) **TheOverlordOfIce** : Indeed.

(4:28) **God** : I was working on some paperwork for the next shipment from the Mirai Foundation, it's due for later today and I'm NOT READY

(4:28) **w h o m s t** : I was stargazing

(4:28) **w h o m s t** : Btw I'm seeing a shooting star rn

(4:29) **w h o m s t** : wait

(4:29) **w h o m s t** : WHAT THE HELL IT'S COMING TOWARD US

(4:29) **kazoo** : april 1st isn't coming yet for a while, dude

(4:30) **anime4life** : WHAT WAS THAT SOUND I'M SCARED

(4:30) **that's for my cringe com** : DID A METEORITE JUST CRASH ON THE ISLAND OR SMTH

(4:31) **LuckyCharms** : It must be because of my luck, haha! Maybe it crushed the ranch or something similar—in any case, it must've destroyed something important.

(4:31) **kazoo** : dude wtf

(4:32) **w h o m s t** : @everyone For those awake, meet me at the crash site NOW, it's on the 5th island (the thing crashed into a lagoon)

(4:32) **God** : I'M ON MY WAY

(4:33) **OccultQueen** : As am I! Tanaka-san agrees as well!

(4:33) **anime4life** : I'm coming, just gotta go downstairs first

(4:34) **xX_SceneQueen_Xx** : Ibuki-chan's coming too!!!

(4:34) **kazoo** : fuck it, im going too

(4:34) **that's for my cringe com** : Wait for me, I'm putting on my hoodie

(4:36) **LuckyCharms** : Whatever it is that landed could potentially be dangerous, you know. Maybe it's going to explode due to a chemical reaction or something, and we'd all be seriously injured from the detonation. Wouldn't that be exciting? Imagine the despair that would come from most of us getting injured at the same time! Imagine the hope that would follow!

(4:36) **kazoo** : ive said it before and ill say it again: dude WHAT THE FUCK

-:-

Hurriedly shutting her laptop, Mahiru bolted out of her hotel room and flew out of the building. On her way out, she met with Akane-chan and Nidai-kun, who'd just woken up.

"What's goin' on?" the gymnast probed as she rubbed her eyes, still half-asleep. "I heard a huge BOOM, and now everyone's runnin' outta the hotel. What happened?"

Nidai-kun frowned. "Are we under attack?"

For everyone residing on the Jabberwock archipelago, being found by literally anyone other than the Mirai Foundation signified an almost certain death. They were all wanted criminals, after all—most people surely had a grudge against them for destroying the world.

"No, apparently something crashed on the fifth island," Mahiru answered. "Twogami-san's on their way there, and those of us who were awake are joining up with them."

"In that case, I'll go too!" he declared. "If this turns out to be dangerous, you'll need all the help you can get!"

"Damn straight!" Akane-chan firmly nodded, crossing her muscular arms. "Count me in!"

"Okay, then let's go already!" Mahiru motioned for them to come with her.

The three of them bolted to the central island, running along the footpath before setting their course to the 5th island's bridge.

Unlike in the Neo World Program, this version of the island had barely been modified by the companies that owned it—the most noteworthy building was a small cabin for selling souvenirs, maps, exploration equipment, and snacks. Lagoons and rivers were commonplace, and a few baboons had even settled there after the human structures were abandoned during the Tragedy.

Still following the footpath, the trio eventually met up with Twogami-san, along with Hinata-kun, Sōda-kun, Ibuki-chan, Sonia-chan and Tanaka-kun.

"Guys, what's happening?" Mahiru walked closer to the fuming crater, which was already being swallowed up by the lagoon's greenish waters.

"Wish I knew so I could tell you," Hinata-kun sighed. "We can't even figure out what fell down because of the steam, and we can't get closer since the thing is boiling hot."

"Whatever it is, must be pretty sturdy," Sōda-kun observed as he adjusted his beanie over his dye-damaged hair, his other hand holding a huge toolbox. "If it didn't completely disintegrate when entering the atmosphere, that means it was either super huge to begin with, or it's been made to withstand that kind of thing."

"Perhaps it was a supernatural entity from the Netherworld coming to vanquish me, the Supreme Overlord of Ice of the Destroyed World of Death," Tanaka-kun hypothesized, his 12 hamsters making noises of apparent approval from his scarf.

But before anyone could reply to that statement, other people began to trickle into the area.

"Sorry I'm late," Mitarai-kun apologized, panting from the long distance he'd just ran.

"Please tell me this thing isn't dangerous," Hanamura-kun mumbled.

"I wonder what's going to happen next..." Komaeda-kun chuckled, slightly pulling at his coat's sleeves.

Hiyoko-chan covered her mouth while she yawned, not bothering to hide her annoyance. "This better not be anything stupid."

"U-Unless it was important, I don't think we would've been called here," Mikan-chan replied as she caught up to the traditional dancer.

The blonde girl clicked her tongue, seeming to prepare a vicious retort, but instead pursed her lips together as she averted her gaze. It was nice to see her making an effort, Mahiru thought.

"What the fuck is going on...?" Kuzuryū-kun shoved his hands into his pockets, stepping closer to the crash site.

Peko-chan trailed after him, turquoise sword bag in hand. "If this turns out to be dangerous, I'll do my best to protect you all."

Mahiru instinctively took a step back as soon as she saw the two. They may have been living together for a while now, but that didn't mean things weren't tense between them. With Satō-chan and Natsumi-chan's murders, along with Mahiru's own...let's just say harmony wasn't quite the correct word. The photographer had known all along about the younger Kuzuryū's murderer, yet she hadn't said anything. She willingly held information from someone whose sister had just gotten killed. In a way, didn't that make her just as much of a culprit? That meant she could've just as easily been the one to get murdered by the yakuza. Which, in the end, _did_ happen in the Neo World Program—

Sōda-kun cleared his throat, making Mahiru snap out of her thoughts. "Okay, we've been waiting here for a few minutes. What's next? The water should've cooled this thing down by now."

"Guess we should see what it is...?" Hinata-kun rubbed the back of his head. "The steam mostly dissipated, so I'm gonna take a look."

As he said that, the brown-haired man made his way toward the crater. Upon reaching the ledge, he took in a sharp gasp.

"What the hell!?"

"What, what's goin' on!?" Akane-chan cracked her knuckles. "Is it a brawl!?"

"No, it's—why would it even be a brawl...!?" he sputtered, turning around to look at her. "Just—just come look, okay?"

Hesitantly, Mahiru stepped toward the fuming lagoon. And when she finally got to see the wreckage...

"Huh!?"

Out of all things that could've been there, a destroyed black and white van certainly wasn't one she'd been expecting. And yet, unless her eyes had been deceiving her, that was the unmistakable reality.

"We must force this open," Sonia-chan spoke up. "Perhaps someone is inside."

"Wh-What if it's, um—y-you know, a bad guy?" Mikan-chan fidgeted with a strand of her chin-length hair as she slightly teared up.

Ibuki-chan, not even saying a word, wrapped her arms around the nurse in a tight hug. "Looked like you needed it," the musician mumbled as her cheek pressed against Mikan-chan's shoulder from behind.

"I doubt there's anyone out here badder than us," Hiyoko-chan snickered. "Plus, we've got some cannon fodder to defend ourselves. Right, Owari-onee?"

"Don't call me cannon fodder," the gymnast sighed. "But yeah, if whoever's in there tries to stir shit up, they'll have a few words with my fists."

"Okay, uh, leave this to me." Sōda-kun stepped forward, toolbox in hand. "I'll crack this thing open no problem."

The mechanic walked straight into the shallow waters, letting out an annoyed groan, before heading toward the monochrome van. Placing his toolbox atop the vehicle, he began inspecting the whole thing.

"Looks like the back door's still functional," he observed. "Also, the wheels were converted into oxygen-fuelled propellers. Gotta say, that's a genius idea. Whoever made this is a real pro. The exterior was reinforced so it can withstand extreme temperatures, too. Argh, dammit—I'm nerding out, aren't I? Just gotta open this thing...!"

As he said that, Sōda-kun opened his toolbox and took out a crowbar. Jamming it into a small opening in the back door, he placed his left foot against the van and began pulling on the lever with all his strength. After a minute or two, a resounding CRACK could be heard. The unhinged door fell straight into the lagoon, further soaking the unfortunate mechanic in stagnating water.

"God fucking dammit!" he cursed, setting down the crowbar before rubbing at his arms and chest in an attempt to get some of the water off.

"So what's inside, Kazuichi-chan?" Ibuki-chan called out.

"Hell if I know! Lemme just check this real quick, then I'm gonna take a shower because fuckin'—I'm covered in bug-infested water!"

"Wait a minute..." Hinata-kun squinted as he looked at the opened van. "There's a kid in there. Looks unconscious. Maybe...what? Fifteen years old at most?"

The mechanic nodded. "Yeah, looks like it. She's got green hair—dyed, obviously—and, uh...yup, green eyes. She's got a Monokuma-themed blanket, too."

"Pfft...!" someone giggled.

Mahiru turned around at the same time as the others, only to see Komaeda-kun bent in two with laughter.

"Ahahahahahahaha!" he cackled, an eerie grin stretching across his face. "Of course she'd be back, ahahaha! Of course! Just my luck! Ahahahahahaha!"

Mitarai-kun took a step back, visibly startled by the luckster's sudden outburst. "What's going on...?"

"Wait, you know this kid?" the mechanic called out to him.

"Ah...?" the white-haired man seemed to momentarily snap out of his laughing fit, still grinning. "Ehehe, of course I know her! Everyone, meet Tōwa Monaka—Enoshima Junko's Successor."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muahaha, Monaka enters the ring!


	4. It's Just a Minor Adjustment

February 25th, 2016

(9:00) **_Tōwa Monaka_** _has been added to the server. Click here for details._

(9:01) _**Tōwa Monaka**_ _has gone online._

(9:01) **Tōwa Monaka** : ...ok this wasn't what i expected when that kamukura guy gave me a cellphone

(9:01) **God** : For the last time, that's NOT MY NAME

(9:01) _**God**_ _has changed 1 nickname. Click here for details._

(9:01) **pickle demon** : heh i'm not afraid of you, come at me with your stupid nicknames

(9:02) **xX_SceneQueen_Xx** : *offended gasp* HOW DARE U >:((((

(9:02) **kazoo** : i still cant believe youve been in a coma for 2 days and the first thing u did upon waking up was starting to insult everyone

(9:02) **pickle demon** : and I can't believe you still think you have a chance with that disney princess but hey, life's full of surprises

(9:02) **baby gangsta** : wow she really went for the throat huh

(9:02) **pickle demon** : thank you, i try my best

(9:03) **pickle demon** : anyway, can someone give me a rundown of everyone's dumb nicknames? wouldn't wanna mix up my future blackmail material

(9:03) **w h o m s t** : While I AM on the verge of muting you for the day, it's probably a good idea to do quick introductions @everyone

(9:03) **w h o m s t** : I'm the Ultimate Imposter, but you can call me Twogami

(9:03) **kazoo** : ...guessing you already figured it out, but I'm Sōda

(9:03) **xX_SceneQueen_Xx** : Ibuki-chan here!!

(9:03) **baby gangsta** : kuzuryū

(9:03) **God** : I'm Hinata Hajime

(9:03) **God** : NOT Kamukura, that's just when he fronts so stop calling me that for the love of god

(9:04) **TheOverlordOfIce** : I am Tanaka Gundham.

(9:04) **MasterChef** : I'm Hanamura!

(9:04) **[W]here's [T]he [F]ood** : ayy i'm owari

(9:04) **LuckyCharms** : I'm Komaeda.

(9:05) **pickle demon** : dammit for a minute i was almost able to forget you were here

(9:05) **w h o m s t** : Shush

(9:05) **that's for my cringe com** : ...So anyway I'm Koizumi

(9:05) **LOUD FRIEND** : I'm Nidai!!!

(9:05) **OccultQueen** : I am Sonia Nevermind!

(9:06) **Pearl kinnie** : Pekoyama.

(9:05) **deserves the world** : I'm Tsumiki

(9:06) **anime4life** : Mitarai

(9:06) **minion** : Saionji~ and I have the feeling you and I are gonna get along very well

(9:06) **pickle demon** : i seriously doubt that since you're useless to me. we both have fucked up legs but at least i can still make stuff with my hands. what are you gonna do? magically dance yourself back to health? that's hilarious

(9:07) **minion** : i need a moment

(9:07) _**minion**_ _has gone offline._

(9:07) **[W]here's [T]he [F]ood** : DID SHE JUST-

(9:07) **pickle demon** : pfft what's she gonna do? kick down my door?

(9:07) _**w h o m s t** has muted **pickle demon**. Click here for details._

(9:08) **baby gangsta** : @LuckyCharms how tf did you manage to put up with this bitch for 2 years

(9:08) **LuckyCharms** : Looking back on it now, I honestly have no idea.

(9:08) **that's for my cringe com** : I'm going to Hiyoko-chan's room, anyone else wanna tag along?

(9:08) **[W]here's [T]he [F]ood** : nah you should go alone, you two are like bffs or smth

(9:09) **that's for my cringe com** : got it

-:-

"Hiyoko-chan?" Mahiru called out to her friend, gently knocking at her door.

Muffled sobs were the only answer she got. The red-haired woman worriedly frowned, reaching for the doorknob.

"I'm coming into your room, okay?"

Opening Hiyoko-chan's door, the photographer couldn't help wincing at the sight. Her friend was curled up in bed, her turquoise kimono a mess. Despite having only been crying for a few minutes, her eyes were already red and swollen. Her phone had apparently been dropped on the carpeted floor. Thankfully, it wasn't damaged. Without a doubt, that would've only made the traditional dancer feel even worse.

"M-Mahiru-onee...?" she whimpered, slightly lifting her gaze.

Mahiru tried reassuringly smiling at her, unsure of whether or not it was actually working. "It's me. I'm here."

"Can I...hug...?"

"Ah, of course—!"

Sitting up in bed, Hiyoko-chan absentmindedly adjusted her kimono before wrapping her arms around her friend. "Am I a bad person?" she breathed.

"Wh—obviously not! What gave you that idea?"

"You know what."

The photographer pursed her lips together, unsure of how to respond. Hiyoko-chan indeed wasn't the nicest person, but she'd shown efforts when it came to her relationship with the others. But even then, that probably wouldn't be enough to comfort her.

"I..." she began before sighing. "...I don't know, Hiyoko-chan. But you know what? I'm not an angel, either. In fact, that goes for everyone on this archipelago. So don't let that kind of thinking alter the way you see yourself. None of us are perfect. But I mean, that's what makes us human. Besides, I still wanna see you smile. My pictures always look better when you're there."

"...Thanks."

"Sure thing. Just remember we're in this together."

"Heh, I know that. This is just a minor adjustment."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *on the tune of Final Countdown* iT's A mEnTaL bReAkDoWn *kazoo plays*


	5. Familiarization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Local pickle gremlin learns to calm tf down, more at page 6  
> jk she's still pissed as hell about being stuck there

February 26th, 2016

(8:30) **God** : Guys, it's time to send the texts

(8:30) **God** : again

(8:31) **kazoo** : soul friend ily but pls just let me sleep for once

(8:31) **Pearl kinnie** : I'm awake.

(8:31) **deserves the world** : Me too!

(8:31) **anime4life** : Here

(8:31) **xX_SceneQueen_Xx** : SAAAAME, GOOD MORNING YALL

(8:31) **pickle demon** : i just woke up, unfortunately

(8:32) **OccultQueen** : What do you mean?

(8:32) **pickle demon** : death is the final sleep, and i wish i was relaxed enough for that kind of rest

(8:32) **[W]here's [T]he [F]ood** : no clue what that means, but you do you i guess

(8:32) _**minion**_ _has gone online_ _._

(8:32) **minion** : Hey guys I'm back

(8:33) **xX_SceneQueen_Xx** : HIYOKO-CHAN HOW ARE YOUUUUU

(8:33) **minion** : Could be better, but meh

(8:34) **minion** : Oh btw before I forget

(8:34) **minion** : @pickle demon You're a bitch

(8:34) **MasterChef** : SHOTS FIRED

(8:35) **that's for my cringe com** : Please no fighting, I just woke up

(8:35) **minion** : k I'm kinda sorry, but she deserved it

(8:35) **baby gangsta** : can't argue with that

(8:35) **pickle demon** : that would've been way more meaningful if i actually cared

(8:35) **LOUD FRIEND** : It would be best for everyone to get along! It'd boost morale!

(8:35) **TheOverlordOfIce** : Agreed.

(8:36) **w h o m s t** : ^^

(8:36) **pickle demon** : since i'm stuck here with the rest of you, guess i gotta adapt at some point huh

(8:37) **LuckyCharms** : I doubt you'll take my advice, but I'd recommend getting along with everyone else.

(8:37) **kazoo** : ooooo the og babysitter arrived

(8:37) **pickle demon** : what

(8:37) **LuckyCharms** : What?

(8:38) **xX_SceneQueen_Xx** : kbdasdaguys oh m my god ibuki-chanc an'r atop laighing

(8:38) **baby gangsta** : like father like daughter i guess

(8:38) **pickle demon** : WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY ABOUT ME BABYFACE I WILL RIP OUT YOUR OTHER EYE

(8:38) **xX_SceneQueen_Xx** : it justg ets better now sge's a tsundere ksbdasfhelp me i can't breatheabds

(8:39) **God** : tbh this is chaos, but like,, the good kind so I'll let it slide bc this is hilarious

(8:39) **that's for my cringe com** : In hindsight, I suddenly regret my remark in the simulation about komaeda being a good stay-at-home dad

(8:39) **kazoo** : OH MY GOD I FORGOT ABOUT THAT SKDBSHBAFNDKL

(8:39) **minion** : Well that aged poorly

(8:40) **MasterChef** : No way, this is comedy at its finest

(8:40) **pickle demon** : @everyone Here's an announcement: I will personally murder all of you.

(8:40) **Pearl kinnie** : I'd like to see you try.

(8:40) **anime4life** : I can't believe you were the one behind Tōwa City's destruction

(8:41) **pickle demon** : you better believe it, nerd

(8:42) **deserves the world** : Is it just me, or hasn't Komaeda-san said anything in a while?

(8:43) **God** : Ok so I peeked into his room and he was just staring at his phone without saying a word, I think he's in shock lmao

(8:43) **LuckyCharms** : ...Perplexed would be more accurate.

(8:43) **xX_SceneQueen_Xx** : HE'S ALIVE OMG

(8:43) **LuckyCharms** : Yes, I am. I don't know why this would come as a surprise to any of you. Unless you actually want me dead—in which case, that can easily be arranged.

(8:44) **kazoo** : jfc learn to take a joke dude

(8:44) **w h o m s t** : Calm down, nobody wants you dead

(8:44) **pickle demon** : i do

(8:44) **baby gangsta** : but you see, and hear me out here bc this is a wild fuckin concept...the crazy thing is...nobody asked for your input

(8:45) **pickle demon** : >:(

(8:45) **that's for my cringe com** : I'm guessing it's gonna take a while to adjust huh

(8:45) **that's for my cringe com** : At least it doesn't look like there's gonna be any more murderous children dropped on us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Koizumi's gonna regret that last line pretty soon, if you know what I mean :)))


	6. Urgent Announcement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I slowly losing control of my shitpost tendencies? Yes of course, why do you ask  
> I have no self control, this is becoming way too indulgent  
> And I don't have a sense of humor either, what even is this D:

March 2nd, 2016

(13:44) **God** : GUYS HOLY FUCK I JUST GOT A SUPER IMPORTANT MESSAGE

(13:44) **God** : @everyone GET THE FUCK OVER HERE

(13:46) **MasterChef** : My stew's gonna burn bc of you, I'm calling it now

(13:46) **God** : I think you'll live to see another day, edgelord

(13:46) **God** : We've got WAY MORE URGENT STUFF RN WHERE TF IS EVERYONE

(13:47) **xX_SceneQueen_Xx** : *throws glitter everywhere while striking a pose* I HAVE ARRIVED

(13:48) **TheOverlordOfIce** : As have I.

(13:48) **[W]here's [T]he [F]ood** : ayeee whats up

(13:49) **OccultQueen** : Greetings!

(13:50) **that's for my cringe com** : Sorry, my notifications were turned off

(13:51) **LuckyCharms** : What's going on?

(13:51) **anime4life** : idk, I think we have to wait for Hinata to speak up

(13:52) **minion** : Hopefully it's not anything stupid

(13:52) **w h o m s t** : Tbh I don't know either

(13:52) **w h o m s t** : I'm as clueless as you guys, and it feels horrible

(13:53) **kazoo** : gee, thanks a lot

(13:53) **baby gangsta** : ^

(13:53) **pickle demon** : @everyone COME ON, i wanna hear what the ruckus is abt

(13:54) **LOUD FRIEND** : Sorry, I was cleaning up the exercise equipment

(13:54) **[W]here's [T]he [F]ood** : MORE TRAINING, HELL YEAH

(13:54) **God** : @deserves the world @Pearl kinnie IT'S BEEN 10 MINUTES ALREADY, HURRY THE HELL UP

(13:55) **deserves the world** : aaaaaaa imdsorrry it won't happen again

(13:55) **God** : Shit sorry

(13:56) **Pearl kinnie** : My apologies, I was training on the beach and I had not brought my cellphone with me.

(13:56) **God** : it's cool

(13:57) **God** : ok SO

(13:57) **God** : As I was saying 13 minutes ago, I got a really important message from Naegi

(13:57) **xX_SceneQueen_Xx** : Is Ibuki-chan finally gonna get more loudspeakers???

(13:57) **kazoo** : oh n o

(13:57) **pickle demon** : tonight is the night i say goodbye to my eardrums

(13:58) **God** : IT'S NOT LOUDSPEAKERS

(13:58) **baby gangsta** : thank god

(13:58) **that's for my cringe com** : Why would you thank Hinata lmao

(13:58) **minion** : naifdnasndlandaso k that was good-

(13:59) **God** : ANYWAY

(13:59) **God** : Naegi told me there's more ppl coming to the archipelago

(13:59) **God** : I didn't get any details tho, just that they were also affiliated with "you-know-who" but were recently taken in by Mirai Foundation

(14:00) **baby gangsta** : who tf is you-know-who, voldemort??

(14:00) **baby gangsta** : jk jk

(14:00) **kazoo** : u n l e s s ?

(14:00) **xX_SceneQueen_Xx** : Ibuki-chan smells plot convenience

(14:01) **w h o m s t** : Stop being meta before the program collapses again

(14:01) **kazoo** : oh my god that moment was actually terrifying

(14:01) **kazoo** : never going back in that damn simulation ever again jfc

(14:02) **OccultQueen** : @God Do you know how many people are going to settle in?

(14:02) **God** : Uhh if I remember correctly there's gonna be 4 more ppl

(14:02) **deserves the world** : When are they coming?

(14:03) **God** : Tomorrow

(14:03) **[W]here's [T]he [F]ood** : WHAT

(14:03) **xX_SceneQueen_Xx** : excuse my french but WTFFFFFFFF

(14:04) **Pearl kinnie** : ...Well this is what I'd call last minute.

(14:04) **anime4life** : You'd expect me to have more info on this, and y e t

(14:04) **OccultQueen** : As they say, "that's gotta hurt bruh"!

(14:04) **minion** : I CAN'T-

(14:05) **that's for my cringe com** : Sonia-chan NO

(14:05) **LuckyCharms** : Back to the topic at hand, am I the only one who has a bad feeling about this? I might just be overthinking things, though.

(14:05) **[W]here's [T]he [F]ood** : now that you mention it, i kinda feel smth in my gut too

(14:06) **w h o m s t** : Guys it's gonna be fine, whoever's coming can't be that bad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The suspense intensifies...and Twogami's also gonna regret their words  
> btw I always get the feeling I'm being ooc with everyone, do you guys have some tips


	7. Awkward Additions

March 5th, 2016

(15:37) _4 people added to the server. Click here for details._

(15:37) **God** : so yeah

(15:37) **God** : this is a thing now

(15:37) **God** : welcome to what should've been a therapy server

(15:39) **_Shingetsu Nagisa_** _has gone online._

(15:39) **Shingetsu Nagisa** : Well this should be interesting

(15:40) _**Utsugi Kotoko**_ _has gone online._

(15:40) **Utsugi Kotoko** : i,,,have mixed feelings abt this

(15:40) **God** : wait that reminds me

(15:40) **God** : @xX_SceneQueen_Xx can you work your magic w the nicknames

(15:42) **xX_SceneQueen_Xx** : gimme mod rights and ibuki-chan'll see what she can do

(15:42) **w h o m s t** : Is this really necessary

(15:42) **xX_SceneQueen_Xx** : yeah duh

(15:43) **w h o m s t** : I feel I'm gonna regret this but

(15:43) _**w h o m s t**_ _has given mod rights to **xX_SceneQueen_Xx**. Click here for details._

(15:44) _**xX_SceneQueen_Xx**_ _has changed 5 nicknames. Click here for details._

(15:44) _**w h o m s t**_ _has removed mod rights from **xX_SceneQueen_Xx**. Click here for details._

(15:45) **God** : wait I just realized

(15:45) **God** : there's only 4 new ppl

(15:45) **God** : Mioda wtf did you do

(15:45) **xX_SceneQueen_Xx** : :)

(15:46) **baby gangsta** : jfc not this again

(15:46) **w h o m s t** : @everyone say your name rn, I want to see what's different

(15:47) **that's for my cringe com** : I'm Koizumi

(15:47) **deserves the world** : Tsumiki

(15:48) **nerd** : Shingetsu Nagisa

(15:48) **kazoo** : sōda

(15:48) **PinkAndGlitterOwO** : Utsugi here

(15:49) _**digimon wannabe**_ _has gone online._

(15:50) **digimon wannabe** : uhh im daimon

(15:50) **LOUD FRIEND** : Nidai Nekomaru!!

(15:51) _**smol bean**_ _has gone online._

(15:51) **smol bean** : kemuri jatarō

(15:52) **that's for my cringe com** : So far everything's normal

(15:53) **OccultQueen** : I am Sonia Nevermind!

(15:53) **minion** : Saionji

(15:54) **[W]here's [T]he [F]ood** : ayyy I'm owari

(15:55) **UnexpectedFatherFigure** : I'm Komaeda Nagito.

(15:55) **minion** : AHA

(15:56) **kazoo** : dslfsdkfnsldgjfskdgi can't fucking believe this, mioda you absolute madlad

(15:56) **xX_SceneQueen_Xx** : i just thought it fit way too well lmao

(15:56) **pickle demon** : what the actual fuck

(15:57) **smol bean** : why's his name like that

(15:57) **UnexpectedFatherFigure** : I wish I knew.

(15:57) **baby gangsta** : do you

(15:57) **baby gangsta** : do you seriously not realize

(15:58) **UnexpectedFatherFigure** : Realize what?

(15:58) **kazoo** : DUDE

(15:59) **MasterChef** : Should we tell him

(15:59) **[W]here's [T]he [F]ood** : nah

(15:59) **minion** : Let the weirdo figure it out for himself, it's gonna be way more entertaining

(16:00) **that's for my cringe com** : guys send help i can't stop lauhging

(16:00) **that's for my cringe com** : laughing* shit

(16:01) **nerd** : I'm slowly starting to understand what's going on, and I'm slowly starting to hate this

(16:01) **PinkAndGlitterOwO** : ^

(16:01) **smol bean** : ^^

(16:01) **digimon wannabe** : ^^^

(16:01) **pickle demon** : ^^^^

(16:02) **UnexpectedFatherFigure** : I still have no idea what's happening.

(16:02) **xX_SceneQueen_Xx** : LMFAOOOOO SOMEONE HELP THE POOR GUY

(16:02) **God** : How about no

(16:03) **God** : Let's watch him struggle for a bit more, then we'll tell him

(16:03) **Pearl kinnie** : You're the worst server administrator ever.

(16:03) **God** : ouch oof i'm so hurt

(16:04) **xX_SceneQueen_Xx** : DID I JUST HEAR HURT

(16:04) **xX_SceneQueen_Xx** : @deserves the world THIS SOUNDS LIKE A JOB FOR MY GF

(16:04) **deserves the world** : ??

(16:05) **xX_SceneQueen_Xx** : jkjk ibuki-chan was just kidding but now's probably a good time to tell you ily

(16:05) **deserves the world** : Oh ok! ily too!!

(16:05) **anime4life** : *cough*Top 10 Anime Romances*cough*

(16:06) **pickle demon** : gross


	8. The Gang's All Here

March 9th, 2016

(00:01) **xX_SceneQueen_Xx** : OI IT'S HIYOKO-CHAN APPRECIATION DAY

(00:01) **xX_SceneQueen_Xx** : TIS A WORLDWIDE HOLIDAY

(00:05) **xX_SceneQueen_Xx** : @everyone GUYS I'M LONELY

(00:05) **nerd** : Sorry, I didn't realize you were expecting a response from all of us

(00:06) **xX_SceneQueen_Xx** : hey why u up, go to sleep child

(00:06) **xX_SceneQueen_Xx** : im boutta say smth rlly ooc but take care of yourself, you're only 15 and sleeping is good for your health

(00:08) **nerd** : I'm not tired

(00:08) **xX_SceneQueen_Xx** : are we really doin this, young man >:((((

(00:09) **anime4life** : Uh happy birthday @minion

(00:10) **kazoo** : oh god theyre multiplying

(00:10) **xX_SceneQueen_Xx** : yOU'RE PART OF THE PROBLEM PINK HAIR BUDDY

(00:10) **kazoo** : fuck

(00:10) **kazoo** : g otta blast, i don t wannag et yelled at--

(00:11) **digimon wannabe** : n y o o o o o m

(00:11) **xX_SceneQueen_Xx** : GUYS STOP WAKING UP PLS

(00:11) **digimon wannabe** : you pinged everyone, ofc were gonna wake up smh

(00:12) **that's for my cringe com** : Can't disagree w that

(00:12) **baby gangsta** : where are tsumiki and nidai when we need them

(00:12) **that's for my cringe com** : probably asleep, like we all should be

(00:13) **that's for my cringe com** : oh and while I'm here: @minion Happy birthday Hiyoko-chan!!

(00:13) **xX_SceneQueen_Xx** : daww that was cute

(00:13) **digimon wannabe** : whens the wedding

(00:14) **that's for my cringe com** : ??we're just friends???

(00:14) **kazoo** : just gals bein pals

(00:14) **xX_SceneQueen_Xx** : go to sleep before i tell sonia-chan you were staying up past midnight

(00:14) **kazoo** : SHIT

(00:15) **digimon wannabe** : whats gonna happen if she finds out

(00:15) **that's for my cringe com** : She'll be very disappointed

(00:16) **nerd** : And?

(00:16) **xX_SceneQueen_Xx** : wdym "and", that's all there is to it bruh

(00:16) **xX_SceneQueen_Xx** : kazoo-chan's just too much of a simp

(00:16) **nerd** : What's a simp?

(00:17) **digimon wannabe** : .....trust me, some things are better left unknown

(00:17) **anime4life** : Let me guess, you just googled it

(00:17) **xX_SceneQueen_Xx** : rookie mistake

(00:17) **digimon wannabe** : wheres the brain bleach

 **System** : Damn, excellent question.

(00:18) **xX_SceneQueen_Xx** : wHO THE FUCK

(00:18) **that's for my cringe com** : wait w h a t

(00:18) **digimon wannabe** : WHO TF IS THAT

(00:18) **kazoo** : WHOMST TF

(00:18) **anime4life** : WHO IS THAT

(00:18) **nerd** : Excuse me??

 **System** : Oh yeah, I guess you guys have no idea who I am yet. Well, let's remedy that! I'm Alter Ego Junko, pleasure to meet you guys!

(00:19) **kazoo** : UM--

(00:19) **nerd** : To whoever's making this joke, this is of incredibly bad taste and you should stop.

 **System** : Not gonna happen, sweetie! You see, I had an idea while I was dormant in this archipelago's network. As clichéd as that sounds, I want to play a game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah, shorter chapter this time, but shit starts to go down. again.


	9. When did Enoshima Junko become a Jigsaw Rip-off?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhhh sorry for dying for a month i guess

March 9th, 2016

**System** : Wakey-wakey, eggs and bakey!

(7:00) **kazoo** : shut the fuck up,,,,please just shut the fuck up

(7:01) **that's for my cringe com** : You've kept us up all night, what do you WANT

 **System** : Bitch please, do you really have to ask? It's despair! LOL

(7:01) **xX_SceneQueen_Xx** : KSBDLANLNS DON'T JUST FUCKING LOL AT US

(7:02) **God** : morning guys, what's going on, saw yall were active for a few hours last night

(7:02) **kazoo** : idfk enoshimas back save us pls

(7:02) **God** : WHAT

(7:03) **that's for my cringe com** : We've been trying to see what she does all night but apparently she's waiting for everyone else to show up so she can play some game or smth idk i'm tired and i want her to fuck off

(7:03) **God** : It seems Hinata Hajime forgot to remove the USB key containing her AI from the servers.

 **System** : Oooooh, a wild Kamukura-senpai appears!

(7:04) **God** : Such a mistake will be promptly remedied. I'll be right back.

 **System** : Kamukura uses USB removal! But nothing happens!

(7:05) **digimon wannabe** : WDYM NOTHING HAPPENS

(7:05) **anime4life** : I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT THIS

 **System** : For fuck's sake, let's just start this already! @everyone Get your asses over here!

(7:06) **minion** : it's my birthday today, can you guys pls not wake me up at fuck o'clock

(7:06) **minion** : ...wait what is this

(7:07) **nerd** : I have no idea

(7:07) **baby gangsta** : FUCK OFF ENOSHIMA, YOU ABSOLUTE COCKSUCKING ABOMINATION OF AN AI

 **System** : Damn, language, Fuyu-chan! Wouldn't want any virgin eyes reading this! Looking at you, Kazuichi-senpai.

(7:07) **_System_** _has deleted 1 message. Click here for details._

(7:08) **kazoo** : STFU I HOPE YOU DIE

(7:08) **PinkAndGlitterOwO** : i'm scared what's going on

(7:08) **nerd** : Hell.

(7:08) **pickle demon** : yea what he said ^

(7:09) **w h o m s t** : I suggest we delete this server and shut down the entire system

(7:09) **w h o m s t** : I mean, it worked last time

(7:10) **that's for my cringe com** : Apparently not since she's still here

(7:10) **God** : UGHHHHH HOW DID I END UP IN THE SERVER ROOM?? I FORGOT WHICH ISLAND I'M ON FFS

 **System** : Welcome back, Hinata-senpai!

(7:10) **God** : GO FUCK YOURSELF

 **System** : Upupu. Only if you watch me~

(7:11) **[W]here's [T]he [F]ood** : jfc not her again

(7:11) **smol bean** : oh no that's not good

(7:11) **TheOverlordOfIce** : I will banish you from this realm post-haste, you cursed succubus!

(7:11) **MasterChef** : THIS ^^^^^^^^^^

 **System** : Do it pussy, I dare you.

(7:11) **Pearl kinnie** : Please tell me this is a joke.

(7:12) **baby gangsta** : sorry peko but i think this is the real deal

(7:12) **deserves the world** : junko-sama...?

 **System** : Omigosh Mikan-chan! It's so good to see you!

(7:12) **xX_SceneQueen_Xx** : you better leave my gf alone or else i'm gonna log back into that godforsaken program just to throw hands do not test me bitch

(7:12) **baby gangsta** : ^

 **System** : It feels great to see you guys. Forget class reunions, this is basically a family meeting now! I'm getting shivers just thinking about it! Metaphorically, that is.

(7:13) **LOUD FRIEND** : Leave NOW

(7:13) **OccultQueen** : I agree!

 **System** : I don't wanna. Next question!

(7:13) **UnexpectedFatherFigure** : Good morning everyone, what'skjasbdnalskndbsidgb

(7:13) **UnexpectedFatherFigure** : YOU

 **System** : Nagi-chan, did you really just throw your phone at the wall? LOL

(7:14) **pickle demon** : yea that sounds pretty pathetic ngl

 **System** : Well anyway—seems like everyone's here! Time to start the game, then!

(7:14) _**System** has changed 21 usernames. Click here for details._

**System** : So here's how this is gonna work: all of your usernames have been changed. That means there's no way for you guys to know who's who. Your username is now labeled as your darkest, most embarrassingest secret! This should start to feel familiar, upupu. By the way, there's nothing you can do about this. I've hijacked the authority roles from Hinata-senpai and Imposter-senpai, and all communications to the Mirai Foundation have been severed. And if I remember correctly, you guys don't have boats to leave the archipelago, right? That was one of the terms of this whole "self-isolation for the sake of atonement thing". But now it's come back to bite you in the ass! So anyway~catch you guys later! Have fun!

(7:14) **Was wanted in 10 different countries before the Tragedy even started** : This doesn't sound good.

(7:15) **Covered a murder committed by a close friend without facing any actual repercussions** : No, it really doesn't


	10. Let's Play a Game, I'll Show You How it's Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junko fucks shit up. Again.

March 9th, 2016

(7:16) **Took someone's life for their own benefit prior to the Tragedy** : I suggest we do a role call to see who's who! Might as well rip the bandaid off, I guess?

(7:17) **Has traumatized several young girls to the point of no return** : HOW ABOUT NO

(7:17) **Has murdered their siblings without remorse** : oh wow i did NOT want to be reminded of that

(7:17) **Has eaten flesh from people's bodies, both dead and alive** : ^^^^^^^^

(7:18) **Didn't need influencing from me to start remorselessly killing people** : eh i'm ok with it

(7:18) **Didn't need influencing from me to start remorselessly killing people** : i'm monaka btw

**System** : Dang, straight-up!

(7:18) _**System** has changed 1 username. Click here for details._

(7:19) **pickle demon** : back to this ig

(7:19) **Took someone's life for their own benefit prior to the Tragedy** : I'll just be upfront and say it: I'm Nidai. The "took someone's life part" is because of a heart transplant I got during my time at Hope's Peak

(7:19) **Has murdered their siblings without remorse** : 1. I DO have remorse about what i've done and 2. i'm hanamura

**System** : Woooooo! You guys are on a roll!

(7:20) _**System** has changed 2 usernames. Click here for details._

**System** : Anyone else?

(7:20) **Covered a murder committed by a close friend without facing any actual repercussions** : koizumi here, but i'm guessing you guys already knew

(7:21) **Was wanted in 10 different countries before the Tragedy even started** : I'm Twogami, and the only crime I was wanted for was identity theft, just to clear things up

(7:21) **Has committed first-degree murder before falling into despair** : I am Pekoyama.

(7:21) **Has majorly helped in the elaboration of the Killing School Life** : uhh i'm sōda but the only thing i helped with were the executions i swear

(7:22) **Has controlled the lives of dozens of beings against their will** : The only lives I have ever held in my hands were those of devilish beasts, as I was guided by the will of causality to aid them toward a fulfilling existence. That is my duty as Tanaka Gundham, the Supreme Overlord of Ice of the Destroyed World of Death!

**System** : Booooooo! Party poopers!

(7:22) _**System** has changed 5 usernames. Click here for details._

(7:23) **MasterChef** : so i'm guessing the others aren't gonna be as willing to share their secrets

(7:23) **w h o m s t** : I'll make a list of who's left, hold on

(7:24) **w h o m s t** : There's Mitarai-kun, Mioda-san, Tsumiki-san, Owari-san, Sonia-san, Hinata-kun, Saionji-san, Komaeda-kun, Kuzuryū-kun, Daimon-kun, Shingetsu-kun, Utsugi-san, and Kemuri-kun.

(7:24) **Was aware of Hope's Peak Academy's illegal activities before anyone else and agreed with them** : yeah uh is there any way to just get my name changed back to normal WITHOUT being called out

(7:25) **kazoo** : YOOOOOO WHO TF ARE YOU

(7:25) **Was aware of Hope's Peak Academy's illegal activities before anyone else and agreed with them** : dammit i guess there's no getting out of it. i'm hinata. and the ONLY thing i agreed with was the whole surgery thing, WHICH I NOW BITTERLY REGRET

(7:25) **kazoo** : SOUL BRO???????? FUCK I SHOULDVE KNOWN

**System** : Ding ding ding! But you shouldn't complain about that awesome project, since it created my beloved Kamukura-senpai!

(7:26) **pickle demon** : ew

(7:26) **Has destroyed multiple governments/countries of their own free will** : @everyone Let us just "get this shit over with", as they say. I am Sonia Nevermind.

(7:27) _**System** has changed 2 usernames. Click here for details._

(7:27) **OccultQueen** : Thank you for your relative cooperation.

(7:27) **OccultQueen** : Bitch.

(7:27) **Has been forced to prostitute themselves in order to bring extra revenue to their family** : id,,, rather not share who i am

(7:28) **Has traumatized several young girls to the point of no return** : oh god i'm so sorry that happened to you!! whoever you are, if you want you can come to my room if you need to talk

(7:28) **Has been forced to prostitute themselves in order to bring extra revenue to their family** : thanks i appreciate it

(7:28) **pickle demon** : oh my god utsugi just say it's you already

(7:29) **Has been forced to prostitute themselves in order to bring extra revenue to their family** : STFU

(7:29) _**System** has changed 1 username. Click here for details._

(7:29) **Has eaten flesh from people's bodies, both dead and alive** : yo utsugi i just wanna say i've been through some similar stuff and i know how difficult it can be, so if you need to vent i'm your gal

**System** : Oh my god you guys are all getting along and being forgiving, I hate it so much! Where's the drama!? Where's the tension!? Start arguing already, for christ's sake!

(7:30) **God** : Just imagine I am flipping you off with both hands.

(7:30) **Has made thousands of people go insane due to conditioning** : LKNSLANDLNSANSL IZURU-CHAN HAS ENTERED THE CHAT

(7:30) **God** : wait when did i write that

(7:31) **MasterChef** : aaaaaaand just like that he's left the chat

(7:31) **OccultQueen** : I suspect Kamukura-san is actually the famed Ultimate Cryptid.

(7:31) **Has made thousands of people go insane due to conditioning** : ULTTIMATE CYPTID ID CANT CBRWATHE SKJFDNLNAS

(7:31) **w h o m s t** : Can we all agree that this is clearly Mioda-san?

(7:32) **kazoo** : yeah obvs

(7:32) _**System** has changed 1 username. Click here for details._

(7:32) **xX_SceneQueen_Xx** : aw man, busted :(((((

(7:33) **w h o m s t** : And to answer Enoshima's question: the reason we're not fighting is because we all realize that everyone here is fundamentally a good person, and that while some horrific things have involved us in the past, it shouldn't define us as people.

(7:33) **Has permanently scarred the person they care about the most** : fUCKING PREACH ^^^^^^

(7:34) **Pearl kinnie** : ......Fuyuhiko-kun?

(7:34) **Has permanently scarred the person they care about the most** : fuck

(7:34) **Has permanently scarred the person they care about the most** : peko i'm so goddamn sorry about everything i did and said to you while we were in high school, i wasn't in my right mind

(7:34) **Pearl kinnie** : It's alright, I don't hold it against you.

(7:34) **Pearl kinnie** : :)

(7:35) **Has permanently scarred the person they care about the most** : shit i need a momentdjnka

(7:35) _**System** has changed 1 username. Click here for details._

(7:35) **xX_SceneQueen_Xx** : AWWWWWWWWWW THAT'S SO SWEET I THINK I'M GONNA GET DIABETES

(7:35) **Has raped and killed dozens of people** : i really hope you don't, though!

(7:35) **Has majorly helped in the mass suicide of the Reserve Department** : ^

(7:36) **that's for my cringe com** : i'm guessing you two are mikan-chan and mitarai-kun

(7:36) **Has majorly helped in the mass suicide of the Reserve Department** : Unfortunately yes

(7:36) _**System**_ _has changed 2 usernames. Click here for details._

(7:37) **w h o m s t** : So the remaining people are Saionji-san, Komaeda-kun, Owari-san, Daimon-kun, Shingetsu-kun and Kemuri-kun.

(7:37) **xX_SceneQueen_Xx** : good job everyone you're doing great!!

(7:37) **LOUD FRIEND** : I get the feeling "@Has eaten flesh from people's bodies, both dead and alive" is Owari

(7:37) **Has eaten flesh from people's bodies, both dead and alive** : ...nice job coach

(7:37) _**System** has changed 1 username. Click here for details._

(7:38) **[W]here's [T]he [F]ood** : btw i think the "i traumatized girls" one is saionji

**System** : How are you guys so good at this!? What the hell!?

(7:38) _ **System** has changed 1 username. Click here for details._

(7:38) **minion** : things might get complicated now tho, the only ones left are the weirdo and his 3 illegitimate kids

(7:38) **Was beaten by their father every time they talked or made noise** : STOP CALLING US THAT

(7:39) **kazoo** : daimon spotted

(7:39) **kazoo** : also holy shit dude are u good?? do you need to talk to someone??

(7:39) _**System** has changed 1 username. Click here for details._

(7:39) **digimon wannabe** : i'm fine, i was strong enough to take it back then and i still am

(7:39) **baby gangsta** : .....sure

(7:40) **digimon wannabe** : shingetsu and kemuri, you guys might as well come out at this point

(7:40) **Has been forcefully addicted to drugs from a young age** : Fine, I'm Shingetsu Nagisa.

(7:40) **Has made displays and video montages of dismembered corpses** : im kemuri

(7:40) _**System** has changed 2 usernames. Click here for details._

(7:41) **w h o m s t** : Am I the only one who noticed Komaeda-kun hasn't said anything since his username's been changed?

(7:41) **anime4life** : Wait i didn't even realize

(7:41) **xX_SceneQueen_Xx** : NAGITO-CHAN?? YOU STILL HERE??

**System** : Oh don't worry, he is. He's just scared shitless of his secret being revealed! LOL

(7:41) **pickle demon** : i know what he did during his despair time, wtf is he afraid of??? it's really not that bad compared to you guys

(7:41) **God** : It is merely because it's not a matter of things he's done in the past.

(7:42) **Will die in less than a year** : He's right—it's a matter of future.

**Author's Note:**

> Quick reminder for the nicknames:  
> Hinata: God  
> Hanamura: MasterChef  
> Twogami: w h o m s t  
> Koizumi: that's for my cringe com  
> Pekoyama: Pearl kinnie  
> Saionji: minion  
> Mioda: xX_SceneQueen_Xx  
> Tsumiki: deserves the world  
> Nidai: LOUD FRIEND  
> Tanaka: TheOverlordOfIce  
> Komaeda: UnexpectedFatherFigure  
> Sonia: OccultQueen  
> Owari: [W]here's [T]he [F]ood  
> Kuzuryū: baby gangsta  
> Sōda: kazoo  
> Mitarai: anime4life  
> Tōwa: pickle demon  
> Daimon: digimon wannabe  
> Shingetsu: nerd  
> Utsugi: PinkAndGlitterOwO  
> Kemuri: smol bean  
> 


End file.
